An Endless Field of Flowers
by DarkAngelGuadianLight
Summary: From that first day, it's always been a whriwind for me. Seeing family killed right before my eyes, and my sister living w the guy who did it...but, for some strange reason, it's worth it. As long as I got you, I'll be ok. YugiXOC
1. A Beginning

Fan

Fiction: An Endless Field of Flowers

Summary: When squeezed between two important people, will Syra have to break a vow by killing the show's main character?

When returning to her apartment, Syracuse looked up at the declining sunset, and thought. "I wonder what Julie is doing right now…" She stopped walking for a second and looked back at Pam. Her yellow paint mixed with the rays of the sun, and the black paint blended in the shadows. It is probably the most taken care of bike in the whole block." I still don't know why I call it that…stupid Daisy and her southern charm". She continued on walking." What do I care about a bike's name, or about the prissy Julie…" She knew that what she was saying was wrong, mainly because it's her little sister she's talking about. She sighed deeply, and slowly walked to the apartment complex just up the street.

Malice was on the computer, as usual these days, and Daisy was conversing with one of her gentleman callers/asshole boyfriends. Whatever he did, she was plenty mad about it, cursing and saying some other things that will make a shy girl turn scarlet. Heh, anyway, Syracuse went inside and took of her boot. She was just about to take a hard-earned shower, and watch some useless T.V, but she tripped on two little munchkins who were blocking her way.

The girl wore a Dora the Explorer pajama suit, and the other boy was, well…NAKED. Yeah, if only he was a hot guy with pecks and huge nuts, Daisy would say, but she was too busy shouting son-of-a-bitch to her so called, "Butter Ball".

"Syra, Syra! You're home"! Paris and Rome said happily. Syracuse was about to say hi, but both jumped and climbed on her knee-length hair and started swinging. She was really starting to get annoyed, and she just came back from that damned mission…but, she tried to calm down. Giving a good, fake smile, Syra said to Malice, "Take these monkeys to bed, okay"? Malice stood up, sipped her triple-blend cappuccino mocha coffee, and met with two animals swinging from Syra's hair. "Paris, vamoose, Rome, clothes. I'll be there in a second". The little people quickly scurried down the hall.

By this time, Daisy had finished with her little conversation with her "little sugar lump". She sighed, and said, "Billy and I broke up". "Yeah, we heard…" Syra and Malice monotones. Whether he's a Billy, Hans, Arnold, or even Papa, she always ends up breaking up with them. Maybe it is because they don't see eye to eye, or maybe because she is totally unfaithful…

"Don't you ever give up"? Syra said, picking up a rice cake. "What's the matter with you? Is it so wrong to like sex"? she said bluntly. And then she headed for her room. "Where are you going now"? "To dress up a bit…" she said from her room. "What for? You don't have a man anymore, remember"? "Yeah…but I want to snag a guy at the club, so I CAN have a date", and then she closed the door. Watch out boys…Daisy is on the rebound.

The phone rang, and Syracuse, tired of everyone bothering her, hesitated to pick up, but went over anyway.

"Hello," Syra said. "We need you to break up something…" the voice said. " I'm off Claus…" Syracuse said, while she watched Malice chase a naked Rome around the room and back in the bathroom. "But your sister just MIGHT be in trouble, and Lox wants you to make a deal with him". Then he hanged up.

Syra stood quietly in the hall." That fucking asshole…" she muttered under her breath. Malice had already read the kids a bedtime story, and had come out of the room. Malice looked at her friend for a second. "He wants to make a deal with me…" Syra whispered. She can already see the yellow petals. "Are you going to take it…"? Syra can smell the seeds. "I have to…" An endless field…he took that away from me… "Okay…you don't want backup…"?

"No".

"Fine".

Yugi Motou had just taken a shower, and was preparing for a get together that he was having with all of his friends. It was a while since he had last seen them, and he was feeling very excited. He was clearing up a little before 8:00, the time that they all set to meet up with each other. While cleaning though…he found a pair of dog tags. They were a bit dusty, but you could still see the initials engraved, S.L.

"Wow…I still have her things…" he said with amazement. It was only a year ago that Yugi had met her. It was after he went to wish his friends good luck as they got catapulted to every corner of the globe. She was bleeding on my doorstep, and I helped her inside, fixed her wounds, and slept. By the time I came back up there from the supermarket, she was gone. But she left her dog tags…

As Yugi waited for his friends, he thought "If I knew where she was…I would have invited her over…" Little did he know that she, and trouble, awaited him in Domino City.

In the next chapter…

Syra has to choose between two important people. One is family, and another a friend. Will she break a promise to her sis? Or will she have to assassinate a boy that she met a year ago, that she owes? Read and find out!


	2. Happy Anniversary

An Endless Field of Flowers

Chapter 2

"And nobody knows who I really am…I never felt so much before…" The song continued on through the ride, and Syra did not feel like turning it off. She was too enraged at the time, and needed to get to the place as soon as possible. Her keys jingled on her neck, along with the keychain that she won from the duel competition in Vancouver. It's actually a very cheap prize once you think about it, since there were some pretty good duelists there…except for one. Yugi Motou, the guy that, as Lox said on the message left, "has to be eliminated". He was also the reason why she was still alive.

What she always wondered about him, was how would someone as famous as him want to help some girl on the street? "He seemed so eager to help me…when I have always helped myself". She was not used to that kind of treatment, as least not for a while…

_The little house on Bonnie Brook was still in need of repair, and Bo, laid on the porch, did not have a care in the world. Mom was painting him on that very porch, when a Range Rover speeded up the road. Connie, being only two, did not know that the Rover was not Dad's car. So she ran to it anyway. Until the door opened, did she know it was not Daddy. The two men came out of the truck, and Connie started to run. Mom was already out by now, and screamed. The first man, who was bulky, knocked Connie to the ground._

Yugi, unsuccessfully baking brownies, was trying to unstuck the whisk from the bowl. A few blobs of mix were stuck on his hair, adding yet another color on his elaborate hairdo. The worst part of this whole thing was that the very messy chocolate treats were burning, and someone was continuously knocking on the door. Trying to stop the smoke alarm and answering the door was not easy, mind you, when on the phone. The bill collectors are not merciful.

Tristan continued to knock on the door. Something was seriously getting weird…Téa tried to look her best for either Yugi or Yami, whoever answered the stupid door. Lighting a cigarette, she wanted to set a snare for a future boyfriend, since the last one kind of dumped her. Said she was unfaithful. Yeah, sure. Joey was probably at the bar. Tea stomped her heel. "Where the freak is he"? "What? Little Tea looking for a booty call? Ha! Whore…" Tristan turned on his cell phone. Serenity left him one message, Duke 14. Devilin was always looking for some ass, and he has been stalking Tristan for a few weeks now…maybe 7. Of course, he was completely devoted to Serenity. Their wedding is in March, which is two weeks from now. Joey seems to have no interest what so ever…

Finally, the door opened. Foam on the floor. Some burnt brownie on the wall. And a slammed phone had broken at their feet. "Happy Anniversary…"

And then the window shattered.


	3. Of Kidnapping and Bros

Fan Fiction: An Endless Field of Flowers

Chapter 3

Syra really did not want to do this. Pointing a gun at a guy that saved her funny yet pathetic life. And also making sure that they were no witnesses. She had to keep her cool, she remembered. This was a life or death matter…

"Ahhhh"! Téa shrieked._ What is she doing…? Stupid girl will ruin my plan…_"Tell that girl to shut up! Syra said to Yugi. But he just stood there, like a rock. _Damn it…shut her up! _She found a burnt brownie floor, and, not asking about how it got there in the first place, threw it into the screaming Tea's mouth. "That will teach you to keep quiet." Syra said happily.

Tristan was trying to creep up to the phone. "Almost…there…" he whispered. He slowly made his way to the table. Until he remembered that the phone was broken, and he was creeping for no reason at all. And to make things worse, hovering on top of him was the armed kidnapper we know as Syra. She was very tall, about 5"6, and her hair was in an elaborate corn roll making her hair run to one side. She had a black mask, like ones worn in masquerade dances, and has the most calming yet menacing eyes he has ever seen.

"Where did you think you were going with that huge hairpiece of yours"? Syracuse wondered how it even balanced on his head. "Everyone hates the HAIR!" he said out loud. In the other room they heard the screaming Tristan, and Tea, with her brownie almost finished (yes, she's eating it) thought _It's good to be home_.

"Why don't you go play paddy cake, girl"? He always had a bad temper, showing it to everyone except Serenity. Nobody paid him any mind, except for Syra, since she had a temper herself. "Oh…you want to play paddy cake?" she said quietly. He stared. "Then let's play paddy cake"! Then Syra took his hands, blew Tristan a kiss, and twisted both arms in the opposite direction. Looking at his pain-stricken face, Syracuse asked "Want some more?", and she kicked both shins and let go of him.

Syra was really getting impatient with these kids. It was not suppose to go along this way. Tea was trying to defend herself, but she was a easy person to knock down and tie and the end of the road. _My friends…why can't I help them? I'm just so weak… _Yugi was trying to get himself together, but an invisible force seems to hold him down. There was nothing protecting him, no one to protect him. He was supposed to be having a good time with his friends, reminiscing about old times and laughing.

Syra bent down near the shaking boy, and took out a handkerchief soaked in rubbing alcohol. Quietly as she could, she tied the rag to his nose, and Yugi struggled. She coaxed him to lie down, and he fell into a deep sleep. Before he was unconscious, the delirious Yugi heard these last words coming from his assailant's mouth.

_Don't worry...don't worry…_

In a semi-lighted room, a man dressed very sharply stood between a desk and aman with a long cloak, folding his legs on his desk, while continuously typing on the laptop, which gave the room an ominous glow. Except for that woman screaming to her boyfriend how he's a son of a bitch…ahem.

"So…my girl is taking care of the first stage".

"That's good. Maybe we could actually get something done this time".

"You mean we were not before"?

"Hell no".

"Fine then, maybe I should…take away my services, hmm"?

"Maybe so".

"Funny…just go according to plan".

"Fine then".

Then Seto Kaiba took a sip of his coffee, and told his guest to leave.


	4. Meeting New People

Chapter 4

Yugi read the words of his surrounding in his mind. Chair. Door. Poster. Poster. Poster. He probably would have gone forever with those posters, until he remembered why he was in there. He was kidnapped! Trying to get off the bed, he felt stupid because he was tied on the bedposts. He was in another pickle.

He felt something tickle his sides, and he started to laugh on his breath. The creature had climbed on to his undershirt, wiggling about like no tomorrow. Yugi started to fully laugh now, and the thing showed itself out from the crevasses of Yugi's shirt. "Ahhhh!" Yugi screamed, because it turned out it was a hamster that gave him the tickle attack, and he was allergic to hamsters…

"Coco!" said Paris, and went to look for him. Her pet escaped for his cage many times, but each time she worries more and more. She saw the room that she was supposed to not go in during any circumstances, the room that Syra threatened to cut her hair off like a dude if she EVER went into the room. Of course she went in anyway.

The doorknob was slowly opening, and Yugi feared the worst. To his surprise, the door was opened by a girl looking no more than four years old. "Hi…there!" said Paris, smiling about as wide as her little mouth can.

"Help me! Please! I'll give you candy, money, anything!" Paris quietly scurried to the rope, and called Malice. "Ma-lice!" said Paris, as Yugi wondered how such a little girl could have a huge voice.

Now, a dark-skinned woman with blue eyes stared at him curiously, adjusting her glasses as she spoke. "Oh…hello." Malice said, and slight grin on her face as she found out who Syra was now assigned to. "Mali…you know him…"said Paris. "Doesn't everyone who Yugi Motou is when you see him…" said she, and Paris let out a squeal of delight. She jumped up on the bed and glomped him. "Can I have an autograph? PLEASE!"

"Okay," Yugi said, "As long as you…untie me NOW!" About the same time as Paris screamed, Rome came in with his very best Jaden Yuki outfit, which I didn't know existed by the way…

"Yugi…I challenge you to a duel…get your game on!" Yugi had to have a minute to arrange his thoughts.

_Ok…there is a little girl who is choking me…a little boy who challenged me to a duel…and a really cute girl who is watching this all unfazed…WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!_

After the 11th win by Yugi, and no win from Rome, and the guy just got tired of saying "Get your game on!", and he took a nap on the floor. Malice patted his head as he slept, and told Paris to stop bothering their guest. "I'm very sorry about all of this, but it is part of the job. "What job? I was kidnapped and almost killed!" She didn't mean it…" said Malice, as she sighed and rubbed her brow. "Wait…it's a she?"

"Hey Malice, where's the Chinese?" said Syra, as she walked in the room. She was smoking a cigarette, and her hair was straight down to her knees, pure laminate white

locks. She had a white bandage that ran through her entire lower right arm and a black tee with the insignia of Guns and Roses on it. "There's the kidnapper now…" said Malice. "Chinese…where…?" "How the hell I'm supposed to know? Daisy left 2 hours ago…probably in a bed or something now…" "Damn her…and why are you so awake so early? I thought you were a weakling..?

"Weakling? He's no weakling! He beat Seto Kaiba, and…" "Your not even suppose to be here! Go to your room!" Paris ran out crying. Yugi said "Let me go!" "And your not going anywhere! Then she left. Yugi said "Bull…

"Shit"! Tea said, as the officer tried to get her down. "Don't worry ma'am, I going to get you off. Her day was not getting better either, as she was hanging from a light pole, a hundred people staring as she held up her mini-MINI skirt. Poor fool.


End file.
